Cut's like a Knife
by Saturnine.Evenflow
Summary: /WHAT IF...?/ ¿Que hubiera ocurrido si Yohei Mito y Kazuki Mizage se daban una oportunidad...? Bueno, eso puede saberse... - Serie de tres capítulos -


**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_Wow, estar publicando otro fic de Slam Dunk con el principal aún en proceso (final) es raro. ¡Pero hay un motivo suuuuuumamente especial! _**

**_Esta historia es un obsequio de cumpleaños (adelantado, porque la Doña cumple a fin de mes. Preparen los fuegos artificiales) para la chica más loca de mierda del universo, y una de las mejores personas virtuales que he podido conocer en los últimos años de mi vida. _**

**_Querida Stacy Adler, amiga, colega, compañera de enfermedades, ¡Esto es para vos!_**

**_Una historia de tres capítulos donde se responde a la pregunta "¿Que habría ocurrido si Yohei y Kazuki se hubieran dado una oportunidad?"_**

**_Bueno, amigos. Ésto es lo que hubiera pasado._**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto!_**

* * *

_Now it cuts like a knife_  
_But it feels so right_

Cut's like a Knife - Bryan Adams

**CAPÍTULO 1:** _Como en una procesión._

_A la edad de diez años, Yohei Mito no sabía nada sobre el amor. Es decir, tenía diez años. ¿Qué niño a esa edad sabe algo más que la impregnación que puede tener por una maestra de escuela o un personaje ficticio en la tele?_

_A esa edad, los niños de la edad de Yohei pensaban básicamente que las niñas eran seres extraños con piojos y que se reían muy agudo. Más que ellos. Claramente, ninguno pensaba en el amor._

_Una tarde, eso cambió. Y es que todo tu mundo da una vuelta entera cuando ves a tu madre llorar de emoción porque tu padre le obsequia un ramo de sus flores favoritas, un día en que estaba seguro, no era su cumpleaños._

— _¿Por qué tu mamá está llorando? ¿Se lastimó? — había preguntado Hanamichi, sentado a su lado en el recibidor limpiándose la tierra de las rodillas. Yohei se encogió de hombros._

— _No lo sé —respondió._

_Pero lo sabía. Dentro de él, lo sabía. Yohei no sabía nada de amor. Pero en los tres años que siguieron, algo cambió en su cerebro. Y si bien nunca quiso pensar en siquiera estar cerca de una chica o mucho menos enamorarse, solo supo una cosa. Quería que esa escena se repitiera para él._

_Quería que la chica que fuera suya, llorara de emoción por un obsequio que él le diera. Quería cuidarla y protegerla. Quería que fuera igual que en su hogar, donde sabía que sus padres vivían felices. _

_Y el primer día de primer año en Secundaria Baja, eso también cambió._

— _¡Esa pedante cuello estirado cascabel ridículo me golpeó! ¿¡Quien carajo se cree!?_

— _Me perdí en pedante, Hanamichi. ¿De quién hablas?_

— _¡DE ESA! — gritó furioso señalando a una chica de corto cabello negro, con mechas hacia tantos lados que juraba no se había mirado al espejo esa mañana. El rostro pálido ceñido en enfado y los ojos ámbar brillando fijos en su mejor amigo._

_Y su mundo cambió._

* * *

— _¿Te sientes bien?__ —__ La voz de la chica gritona que parecía aterrar a Hanamichi se oyó a sus espaldas. Takamiya se puso de pie, sujetándose el abdomen. La miró de cuerpo entero, ¿Cómo podía tenerle miedo si era tan pequeña?_

— _Oh, sí. Lo que pasa es que…_

— _El gordo olvidó su almuerzo y nosotros el dinero._

— _Sí, somos así de idiotas._

— _Y así de pobres…_

Ookus, Noma y Takamiya no iban al mismo salón que Hanamichi y Yohei. Solo habían sabido cuentos terroríficos de la chica que podía patear la entrepierna de Sakuragi hasta hacerlo llorar. Imagínense la sorpresa de los tres, cuando la joven sacó su billetera del bolsillo de su saco con dos vales para la cafetería del colegio. Dos. La miraron con el rostro lleno de promesas y preguntas por igual. El gesto de su media sonrisa y el levantamiento de su hombro fue el primer saludo que tuvieron de su nueva mejor amiga.

— _Tengo solo dos vales. ¿Alguien quiere compartir almuerzo conmigo? Mi madre me dio tanto yakisoba que quiero vomitar._

Los chicos habían visto el sol de frente.

* * *

Kazuki comenzó a rondarlos poco a poco a medida que las semanas pasaron, y muy a pesar de los gritos desaprobatorios del más alto y ruidoso del grupo. Claro que no se tragaba que les hubiera dado de comer, esos idiotas seguro se iban a inclinar ante cualquiera que les diera un trozo de pan. Esa rara del cascabel seguro iba a envenenarlos un día de estos. Pero no, jamás lo hizo. Y una tarde se encontró acompañándola a la estación de trenes. Y otra terminó él recibiendo parte de su almuerzo. Claro que nunca olvidó cuando le pasó la tarea cuando se la había olvidado (o ni siquiera la había hecho), y poco a poco, su rostro no le resultaba tan desagradable.

Yohei solo podía reír. Quien pudiera controlar así a ese grupo de inadaptados sociales, claramente era especial. Además, le resultaba realmente simpática.

_— __¿Entendieron ahora?_

— _Kazu-chan, deberías tomar el puesto de Profesora definitivamente._

— _Es verdad. Estuve sin entender nada de nada durante tres meses y contigo lo aprendí a la primera pasada._

— _Eso es porque te la pasas mirando por la ventana en lugar de prestar atención, Ookus._

— _También, pero explicas mejor._

— _¡Casi parece que nos quieres! Tu tono de voz cambia y es mucho más suave._

— _¿Que se supone que significa eso…?_

* * *

_**Abril - Mayo - Junio - Julio - Agosto - Septiembre**_

¿En qué momento la «Gata Apestosa» como la llamaba Hanamichi se había convertido en una parte integral del grupo? ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser una figura terrorífica que se enfrentaba de igual a igual al líder proclamado de su banda y ahora almorzaba con ellos como una hermana a la que obedecían y cuidaban?

Yohei había olvidado el pasar del tiempo mirándola reír con Hanamichi, entre insultos y momentos épicos. El color dorado que sus ojos conseguían a la luz del sol entrando desde la ventana junto a su asiento en clase era algo que le refrescaba las ideas cuando no podía mantenerse concentrado en la lección del día. Y ahí tenía la excusa perfecta para pedirle sus notas y copiarlas después de clase. Esos quizá eran sus momentos favoritos.

Eran los minutos más cortos de su vida; aunque ralentizara sus muñecas para transcribir lentamente y poder hablar con ella un poco más, no era suficiente. Ver de reojo como se sentaba apoyando sus manos bajo el mentón sobre el respaldo de la silla se había vuelto un ejercicio diario.

Contar mentalmente los mechones de cabello negro cayendo sobre su pálido rostro mientras le hablaba y él luchaba por concentrarse en su plática y no transcribir idioteces por error mientras copiaba. Y claro que no siempre funcionaba.

— _Te diste cuenta de que estás transcribiendo lo que te estoy diciendo en lugar de mis notas, ¿verdad? No quiero reírme de tu idiotez si es congénita. Eso sería de mal gusto.- Le dijo con una media sonrisa que lo hizo sentir el imbécil más afortunado de la vida._

— _Debe ser porque no paras de hablar, Kazu __—. __Era difícil querer actuar encantador cuando sentía que estaba viendo al sol de frente y a menos de treinta centímetros-. Comienzo a comprender a Hanamichi cuando dice que hablas como loro._

— _Como cacatúa -lo corrigió__—__. El idiota parece tener conocimientos de ornitología, pero no puede conjugar correctamente los verbos de su propio idioma. Pedazo de infradotado emocional…_

— _Si no te conociera pensaría que sientes algo por Hanamichi. Puedes decírmelo, te apoyaré un 110%._

— _Te rompería los dientes si no tuviera tanta pereza._

— _Ya entendí. Es tu amigo. No te gustan tus amigos._

— _Al menos __él__ no._

— _¿Eh…?_

— _¿Eh?_

— _¿A qué te refieres con a _«_él_»_no?_

— _Ah...Bueno. No entiendo como a las chicas puede gustarle alguien que no conocen. En lo que a mí respecta, tienes que conocer a una persona para que te agrade o llegues a quererlo. Y la única forma es siendo...Bueno. Amigos. No lo sé. Me duele la cabeza. ¡Termina con esas notas! Me debes un helado._

Kazuki siempre le había parecido algo así como un unicornio hecho de fuego. Esos que te maravillan y te aterran, de esos que no existen y por eso verlos en persona te dejan imbécil. Por eso esa frase lo dejó totalmente nulo en pensamiento y con el corazón en la mano: porque esa frase la hizo real. La bajó a la Tierra haciéndola alcanzable.

Yohei Mito había visto miles de chicas confesarse con una carta de amor y un sonrojo adorable en las mejillas. Las había oído decir «Me gustas» y «Te quiero» con tanta vergüenza como facilidad. Porque las personas a las que iban dirigidos esos «puros» sentimientos eran chicos que muy pocas veces les habían hablado.

¿Kazuki? Ella acababa de decirle que el amor se construye, por lo que debes conocer a alguien primero. Y solo conoces a alguien cuando eres su amigo.

Kazuki Mizage se le hizo el unicornio más real del universo en ese momento. Y su sonrisa seguía siendo lo más parecido a mirar el amanecer sin protección.

* * *

Para Navidad de su primer año en secundaria baja, Yohei se había convertido en un verdadero maestro para ocultar el rubor en su rostro pálido y tras los flecos desordenados de su cabello ébano. Siempre miraba el jopo que su mejor amigo lograba recoger en el suyo con algo de envidia. Quizá si crecía lo suficiente pudiera hacerlo también.

El frío helado de diciembre parecía calarles los huesos mientras caminaban en escuadrilla al templo Mikai-ne para decir sus plegarias antes de la Nochebuena esa tarde 1990.

Ookus era el más insistente con el tema. Parece que su familia tenía en sus filas varias doncellas trabajando en el Templo y tenían esa costumbre muy arraigada. El resto lo seguía por las luces brillantes y la comida que podrían comprar en el camino.

— _¿Por qué vienes tan desabrigado si luego te da frío?_

— _Cállate, Gata -le dijo con molestia y visiblemente sonrojado por su propio error__—.__ No tengo la culpa de que el zoquete del clima diga mentiras._

— _No tienes remedio, Hanamichi __—. __La pelinegra habló sacudiendo la corta melena que dejaba al descubierto la parte posterior de su cuello blanco-. Toma. -Y se quitó la larga bufanda rosa que llevaba puesta._

— _Eso es rosado, tarada. ¿Crees que me voy a poner algo así?_

— _¿Tan poca confianza tienes en tu identidad sexual que te asusta un pedazo de lana rosa?_

— _Dame eso, idiota._

Las risas de sus amigos resonaron fuerte esa noche, mientras todos se divertían a más no poder entre la multitud. El invierno de sus catorce años, Yohei comprendió que el amor a primera vista no existía. Pero que el flechazo era otro tipo de canción.

Porque la chica que no había abandonado sus pensamientos desde los primeros días de escuela había demostrado poder quedarse plantada como una barra de hierro atornillada al suelo con una fuerza descomunal.

El invierno de sus catorce años, Yohei supo que algo comenzaba a ser diferente. Solo que no tenía nombre definido.

* * *

La realidad de sus años en Wakou, era que habían servido para forjar su carácter. Yohei sabía perfectamente el tipo de sujeto que quería llegar a ser. Quería ser alguien como su padre, Tatsuhiko Mito.

Recordaba que cuando era pequeño, solía despertarse temprano solo para verlo salir de la casa cuando aún estaba oscuro para trabajar. La siguiente vez que veía su rostro era por la noche, cuando llegaba con los ojos cansados pero siempre con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y él saltaba a sus brazos imitándolo con la precisión de un espejo. Incluso Hanamichi hacía lo mismo. Desde que tenía uso de razón, el Pelirrojo pasaba más tiempo comiendo su comida y jugando con sus consolas que en su propio living. Pero solamente tenía una hermana muy mayor, así que la presencia de un hermano en casa era totalmente bienvenida.

Entendió quizá al cumplir los catorce, que una de las razones por las cuales admiraba tanto a su padre, era por la relación que mantenía con Miyuki Mito. Su mamá era, a sus ojos de adolescente prepuberto, el prototipo de mujer ideal. Ninguna mujer era más amable que ella. Ninguna mujer era más tierna que ella. ¡Y por supuesto que ninguna mujer cocinaba mejor que ella! Las croquetas de cerdo fritas con ensalada de col eran el mayor manjar de la existencia, y las hacía solo para él.

Y cada vez que su padre volvía a casa, siempre, había una pequeña flor en su mano que entregaba a su mamá y recibía un pequeño beso en la mejilla a cambio. Si le preguntaban a los catorce años «¿Que es el amor?», la respuesta era muy clara. Eso era amor. Y si alguien le preguntaba «¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica? », sin ningún miedo a que lo llamaran raro con complejo de Edipo, Yohei diría que «Alguien como mamá. Buena, paciente, educada, tierna y buena cocinera».

— _¡¿QUIERES EXPLICARME COMO MIERDA HICISTE PARA CORTARTE LA MANO CON UN GRANO DE ARROZ?!-_

— _¡¿COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE SEPA ESO?! ¡Deja de quejarte! Me mandaste a cocinar cuando te dije que ni siquiera sé hervir agua._

— _¡Gata eres lo peor!_

— _Ten, Kazu… __—. __Le dijo mostrándole una venda que había traído del botiquín situado en el baño de su casa. El que siempre usaba su madre para curar sus heridas cuando eventualmente se metía en pleitos.- ¿Te duele?_

— _Lo siento, Yohei __— __dijo por encima de un susurro __—__. Prometo que pagaré por la olla que rompí. Y la espátula…_

El rostro pálido enmarcaba los orbes ámbar que se habían concentrado en las agujetas de sus zapatillas de tela roja como si fueran fascinantes de repente. El tono de arrepentimiento en su voz fue similar al que recordaba, tenían con Hanamichi de niños cada vez que rompían un vidrio. Casi adorable. Casi. Y supo que esto parecía querer tener un nombre propio. Pero no, aún no podía pronunciarse por sí mismo.

* * *

Si había algo que podía acrecentar la amistad con su ya mejor amigo, era cumplir años en fechas cercanas. El Pelirrojo cabeza de nabo el primero de abril, él el cuarto día del mismo mes.

Ikuya Sakuragi trabajaba mucho, y pocas veces realmente podía tomarse el tiempo de pasar el día especial de su hijo lado a lado. Por eso, el 4 de abril de cada año desde que eran amigos, los chicos lo celebraban juntos como hermanos. Una fiesta, dobles regalos, el triple de diversión.

Y al inicio del segundo año de secundaria baja, fue el primer cumpleaños que pasó con ella incluida en la ecuación.

Supo entonces, que Kazuki era un bicho bastante extraño. Si. Bicho. Así le decía Hanamichi y resultaba bastante gracioso, ¿por qué no podría decírselo él también? Tenía que ser cercano a ella para llamarla así después de todo. Como decía... Kazuki nunca hablaba de su propio cumpleaños. Eso era extraño. Pero cada vez que alguien mencionaba la fecha de su natalicio, la chica de ojos claros cambiaba de tema como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta inicial. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba del cumpleaños de sus amigos, ella siempre estaba ahí.

Debemos ser sinceros con Yohei en este punto: el muchacho jamás se metería en donde no lo llaman con respecto a sus amigos. Si Hanamichi no se abría demasiado con respecto a sus rechazos luego de las burlas que siempre le daban, jamás lo perseguiría. Si Takamiya no expresaba sus inseguridades por sí solo, él lo acompañaría siempre. Y si Kazuki no hablaba de su cumpleaños… Eso lo volvía particularmente loco.

Muchos años después, casi una década desde que todo comenzó, Yohei admitiría algo a Hanamichi frente a frente, sentados mientras disfrutaban de un merecido descanso: el único momento donde tuvo resentimiento fue cuando supo que Hanamichi sabía la verdad sobre Kazuki y él no. Claro que los escuchaba hablar. Claro que lo veía abrazarla con cariño. Claro que la veía tomar su brazo como un niño pidiendo ayuda. Y eso dolía más de lo que podía aceptar.

No por curioso, no por obsesivo. Sino porque juraba que haría lo que fuera por ayudarla, como amigo, como todo. Pero era muy difícil cuando la joven se cerraba con una sonrisa, porque era una fachada de hielo que nadie podía romper. Kazuki Mizage era, en ese sentido, irrompible e impenetrable. Yohei debía aceptar eso, aún cuando su pecho doliera.

Para ese entonces, Hanamichi había crecido hasta alcanzar el metro setenta y seis. Era el más alto de toda la Gundam, como ahora los llamaban. Quizá por eso a Kazuki le resultaba interesante saltar a su cuello o subirse a sus hombros para que la llevara como jinete de un corcel salvaje.

Aun cuando el pelirrojo se sacudiera como perro con pulgas, ella se aferraba a sus músculos riendo como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que el muchacho se daba por vencido y la cargaba como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

Fue entonces, en el cumpleaños número catorce de Yohei y Hanamichi, que el pelinegro supo algo muy importante que regiría su relación desde ese instante.

— _¡No dejes que te tire, Kazu!__ — __gritaba Ookus._

— _¡Tienes que picarle los costados! __— __continuaba Noma antes de meterse un onigiri a la boca sin siquiera morderlo._

— _¡CIERREN LA BOCA Y QUÍTENMELA DE ENCIMA!_

— _Deja de crecer y ya no me subiré a tu espalda, Simio Unineuronal. -Y todos rieron. Hasta su madre, cubriéndose los labios para disimular una carcajada más grande de la que contenía para ser fina._

Había una enorme diferencia entre la amistad que Kazuki tenía con Hanamichi Sakuragi, a la que tenía con Yohei Mito. Y eso lo estaba confundiendo aún más. Porque todos esos meses transformados en un año de relación extraescolar, sintió que Kazuki se había insertado en el grupo siendo bienvenida, y que ahora eran todos iguales. No lo eran. Él no significaba lo mismo para ella en comparación a Hanamichi. Y ciertamente, ella no significaba lo mismo que sus amigos.

Yohei sabía lo que eran realmente los celos, ¿saben? Desde luego que sí. Kazuki podía ser tan ciega como un topo en la superficie del desierto, pero él no lo era para nada.

Sabía cuando un chico le hablaba en otros tintes distintos a la Gundam. Cuando alguien se sonrojaba porque su risa sonaba a campanadas en el viento. Y en esos momentos, esa punzada en el pecho parecía asaltarlo con particular aplomo.

Todos podrían haberle dicho «Hanamichi y Kazuki hacen una linda pareja» o «Mizage y Sakuragi parecen gustarse mutuamente». Hasta su madre podría habérselo dicho (y de hecho lo hizo…), pero él no sintió esa punzada.

Hanamichi no se fijaría jamás en Kazuki, y la situación daba la vuelta. Verlos interactuar era como ver a dos cachorritos morderse las orejas en una caja esperando a ser adoptados. Era la situación más violenta y tierna que podría haber presenciado. Era ver un par de hermanos.

Era distinto a todo, incluso a ellos. Incluso a Ookus, Noma y Takamiya. Inclusive a él.

Esa era la diferencia entre amistad y hermandad. Y él, a diferencia de Hanamichi, no sentía hermandad por ella. Tampoco sentía amistad como los chicos.

Entonces, si no era claramente una amistad, _¿qué rayos era?_

* * *

A lo largo de sus tres años en Wakou, el Ejército de Sakuragi comenzó a sumirse en una bruma de rumores y leyendas urbanas que provocaban cierto recelo hacia ellos: que eran yankies, que traficaban drogas, que habían asesinado a alguien, que sus peleas siempre eran brutales y jamás perdían. Bueno, realmente, solo el último punto era cierto.

Kazuki sabía a ciencia cierta qué tan fuertes eran, y por eso no solía preocuparse por sus integridades físicas más allá de llevarlos al médico por contusiones y magullones potentes. Por eso, lo que realmente odiaba de la fama que ellos mismos se creaban, eran aquellos que mentían sobre sus caracteres.

Eran los chicos más buenos e idiotas de la existencia. Eran sus amigos, sus mejores amigos. Y, aun así, tenía que enfadarse a diario con alumnos y profesores que los trataban como escoria, hasta que finalmente, la fama trascendió a ella misma. Y es que la joven de ojos ámbar pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos que era imposible no terminar en problemas a su lado.

Solo un año los separaba del final de la secundaria. Solo un año y todo terminaría, haciendo que tomaran probablemente caminos diferentes.

Primero había sido algo totalmente arbitrario, y Yohei lo sabía. Nunca se había acercado a una chica antes de ella, y eso podía alterar tanto sus sentimientos como su testosterona a flor de piel cuando la adolescencia iba despertando en él.

La amistad que construyeron con Kazuki a lo largo del primer año de secundaria fue una que nunca experimentó antes. Alguien que lo igualaba (y pasaba por encima algunas veces) en ingenio y sentido del humor. Alguien que respondía sus avances con soltura y terminaban enfrascados en una histeria de risas que duraba horas.

Yohei podía relegar en ella su responsabilidad adquirida sobre Hanamichi y sentirse tranquilo. Seamos sinceros: todos sabían que él era como el padre adoptivo/tío molesto/hermano mayor del ahora pelirrojo Sakuragi. Hanamichi se metía en más problemas de los que podía tolerar y sabía perfectamente que necesitaban protegerlo. Si, protegerlo. Y fue el ante último diciembre de su vida como estudiante de secundaria que se dio cuenta de ello. Cuando el padre de su mejor amigo falleció y el horror y la culpa lo atacó en su peor forma. De la más cruel y violenta.

Yohei pensó que ese era el fin, o el inicio del mismo. Y se preparó para lo peor cuando fue al hospital a verlo, preparando su rostro para mostrarle estoicismo y simplemente estar ahí para él. Pero la imagen que encontró fue aquella que jamás olvidó. Aquella que cambió todo en su corazón.

El diciembre de su segundo año de secundaria, el pelinegro entró al hospital esperando ver una escena de gritos y llanto brutal.

El enorme cuerpo de su mejor amigo ovillado en el regazo de la chica de ojos ámbar fue una imagen tan hermosa como triste y destructora para su alma, que quedó engarzada a fuego en sus retinas y su alma.

Podía confiar en que ella cuidaría al hermano que la vida le había dado, porque la estaba viendo acariciar su cabello rojo con los dedos delgados mientras las mejillas del muchacho se secaban dejando el rastro de sus lágrimas en ellas. Porque podía oírla respirando con tranquilidad para guiar su propia calma hacia él y ayudarlo a respirar. Porque el rostro pálido lleno de dolor transmitía la paz que su mejor amigo necesitaba como el oxígeno que lo mantenía vivo.

Ese día Yohei supo que era su par en todo. Y algo mantuvo viva esa llama que comenzó como una chispa y ahora era una hoguera. Algo en lo profundo de su corazón estalló ese día y nunca jamás iba a desaparecer.

Los tres pasaron la noche en el hospital antes de seguir su guardia en casa de la joven. Inseparables. Inamovibles. Solo los tres.

* * *

Yohei nunca olvidó la furia de Hanamichi el día que Kazuki se rompió la muñeca derecha. Claro que no. No olvidó sus ojos teñidos en furia, ni su cabello rojo refulgiendo agitado mientras golpeaba al enorme sujeto frente a ellos. Pero por algún motivo, los recuerdos de esa tarde estaban borrosos en su mente.

Era como si un enorme collage de imágenes fuera engarzándose en su mente como un rompecabezas de imágenes a lo largo de los años. Como si algo en ellas fuera irreal. Y lo eran.

Yohei entendió todo en su último año de secundaria alta, más específicamente, el jueves 24 de septiembre de 1993. Más específicamente, la tarde de ese mismo día volviendo de clase, cuando tres miembros de la Gundam habían rechazado la invitación de Takamiya a jugar al Arcade. Más específicamente, cuando Ichihiro Takaro apareció frente a ellos con sus cinco amigos.

La Princesa del Ejército de los Idiotas siempre curaba sus heridas. Esa era la función que cumplía cuando el grupo de inadaptados emocionales terminaba con heridas superficiales. Era como esa mamá que los vivía reprendiendo pero besaba con amor sus heridas hasta que estaban mejor.

Y tenía ese trabajo porque el grupo tenía como regla tácita una cosa por sobre todas: proteger a su Princesa. Kazuki los aceptaba como eran y ellos la adoraban por eso, aun cuando le tuvieran un pavor supremo cuando se enfadaba. Porque pese a su carácter y palabrotas juradas al aire, Kazuki era una chica.

La tarde del jueves 24 de septiembre de 1993, Yohei Mito entendió muchas cosas. Entendió qué tanto podía correr, qué tanto podía realmente saltar, qué tanto podía medirse con alguien que superaba en altura a su ya muy alto amigo. Porque cuando Ichihiro Takaro empujó el delgado cuerpo de la chica de ojos ámbar y vio cómo su cuerpo rebotaba en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo rota, supo lo que era también el verdadero color rojo.

Yohei olvidó realmente cómo sus puños dolían de golpear el rostro del sujeto cuyas facciones ya no veía más que como un manchón rojo. Yohei olvidó cómo ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Hanamichi de reaccionar y en un parpadeo había cargado con tres de los cinco. Había olvidado como su sangre se mezclaba con la del sujeto que apenas respiraba en el suelo. Como los otros dos corrieron antes de que el demonio de cabello negro les pusiera las manos encima.

Y el rojo no se disipó sino hasta que sintió el pecho de su mejor amigo contra su espalda sosteniendo sus brazos por debajo de las axilas. Como su respiración agitada trataba de calmarlo y el «ya basta, Yohei» sonaba en su oído.

Yohei Mito supo lo que era la furia el día en que alguien lastimó a Kazuki. Solo que no recordaba gran parte de ese momento.

— _Vuelve a hacer eso y te mato._

Yohei parpadeó muchas veces cuando la voz de Kazuki sonó en sus oídos con una frase de amenaza directa a su persona. Levantó la vista como despertando de un transe, viéndola frente a él como una visión nocturna de piel pálida que lo observaba como conteniendo su furia. Kazuki siempre le había parecido un pequeño gato de mal carácter. Por algún motivo, en ese momento creyó estar frente a una enorme pantera negra.

Sabía que hacia horas que estaba en su casa, habiendo tenido que pasar muchas más en la comisaría. Solo lo habían dejado salir cuando informaron del hospital que no había matado a nadie. ¿Tan grave había sido la situación?

— _Le causaste una contusión, arrancaste ocho de sus dientes y le abriste el labio en cada poro.- La oyó decir con el mismo tono de voz parco que usaba cuando realmente estaba furiosa. _«_Y debería haberle tirado ocho más_»_, pensó._

— _Oh…__— __dijo__— __ Que bueno que está bien._

— _¿Me estás jodiendo, Yohei?_

— _¿Por qué te jodería? Realmente me alegro no haberlo matado __—.__ Y era cierto. Ir detenido por una basura como esa no era algo que se pudiera permitir. Tampoco algo que considerara justo dentro de sus parámetros. No notó como los puños de la joven se cerraban cada vez más en un apriete violento que volvía aún más blancos sus nudillos._

_Las voces de sus padres y la de Hanamichi se mezclaban escaleras abajo, mientras sabía que el pelirrojo daba la cara por él, como si devolviera el favor gustoso._

_Pero realmente, apenas podía concentrarse en los detalles a su alrededor con los ojos ámbar furiosos que lo miraban a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Bajó su vista hacia los brazos delgados, y entonces lo vio El casco de yeso que envolvía su muñeca parecía indicar que en el mismo lugar donde vendaron sus propias manos, habían curado la suya. Volvió a hablar suspirando, dándose cuenta de que no iba a conseguir otra respuesta de su iracundo estado. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era dormir._

— _Si no quieres creerme, bien. Realmente quisiera dor…__—__ comenzó a decir __con la voz cascada. Supo en ese instante que no había hablado en mucho tiempo, porque su garganta estaba seca y sabía a arena. Y entonces, obtuvo la respuesta que tanto esperaba. O no._

— _¡No vuelvas a meterte en problemas así por mí, o te juro por lo más grande que no te lo perdonaré!__ —.__ Kazuki l__e gritó empujando su pecho con la mirada enfurecida y llena de lágrimas __— __No quiero que me defiendas si vas a terminar así. No necesito que me defiendas de nadie. Idiota, ¡enorme idiota! _

Había algo que tenía que reconocer en Kazuki, y era que si él tenía «complejo de caballero andante» (si, así lo llamaba cada vez que discutían), es que ella tenía el «síndrome de la anti princesa». Kazuki odiaba ser defendida, porque la hacía sentir débil. La hacía sentir menos. La hacía sentir como alguien que pedía ayuda por su condición de mujer. ¡Desde luego que él no entendía nada de eso!, para él las chicas tenían que ser protegidas a toda costa. ¿Por qué justamente la única la que sabía, moriría por, odiaba ese gesto de caballerosidad máximo?

Su mente seguía hablándole mientras claramente, ella seguía vociferando. La escuchó gritarle. Y sabía que había usado insultos más fuertes que «imbécil» o «idiota», solo que poco podía recordar en realidad.

Nada más pudo recordar cuando su cuerpo delgado chocó de frente contra el suyo, sintiendo sus uñas arañando la camiseta rota y ensangrentada con una mixura de líquidos carmesí. Mientras sentía sus puños golpearlo con toda la fuerza de la que era posible aún conteniéndose, y cuando sus lágrimas cálidas traspasaron la tela hasta su piel. Cuando su rostro ahora rojo, se incrustó en el hueco de su pecho. El hipido de su llanto llegándole a lo profundo del alma, doliendo más que sus heridas.

Solo algo realmente supo esa noche, de pie en su habitación. Y es que la noche del 24 de septiembre de 1993 supo que la amaba. Supo que el amor llevaba a la furia ciega, y eso fue lo que despertó en él. Supo que su abrazo dolía y sanaba. Supo que sus lágrimas eran algo que él juraba, jamás volverían a ocurrir. Supo que todo el camino que recorrió durante tres años decantaba en eso.

La amaba más de lo que podía tolerar.


End file.
